NaruSaku
by Baby Choco
Summary: "Sakura?" ya inilah saat yang kutunggu, apa yang akan kau berikan tahun ini Naru-kun? Sebuah kalung berlian yang bertuliskan 'NaruSaku? atau kau membuat tattoo dengan nama 'NaruSaku?/ia mengajakku bertemu hanya untuk SEBUKET BUNGA? / Marry me?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : NaruSaku.**

**WARNING :** **Many typo(s),** **AU, Maybe OOC,** **Don't like don't read.**

* * *

><p>Hari Minggu. Adalah hari yang biasa digunakan oleh kebanyakan orang untuk bersantai sejenak dari kejenuhan selama seminggu penuh.<p>

Begitu pula hal yang dilakukan oleh pemuda berkulit_ tan_ yang masih nyaman bersembunyi di dalam selimutnya, sela-sela bibirnya mengeluarkan cairan yang berwarna bening yang menempel di bantalnya membentuk pola pulau-pulau kecil.

KRING!KRING!KRING!

Naruto terjungkal dari kasurnya dan segera mematika jam weker yang berada diatas laci kecil samping tempat tidurnya. DI atas jam itu terdapat sebuah memo yang bertuliskan **'Hari Spesial'**, Naruto yang melihat memo itu langsung menepuk keningnya sambil bergumam kata '_baka_' beberapa kali.

Ia langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, menggambil handuknya yang berada di dalam lemari dan menuju kamar mandi. Tapi sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi ia berbalik ke arah menuju tempat tidurnya dan mengambil sebuah pigura dalam laci di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Ia tak pernah berhenti terseyum sambil memandangi pigura yang memperlihatkan ia sedang berpose dengan seorang perempuan berambut _soft pink_ sepinggang yang sedang memegang arum manis berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

Setelah memandangi pigura itu cukup lama, akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya, lengkap dengan senyuman manis yang masih setia menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggenakan handuk sebatas pinggang, rambut jabriknya yang jatuh dengan beberapa tetesan air, ah… jangan lupakan otot-otot kekarnya yang dilapisi oleh oleh kulit berwarna _tan_ yang menambah kesan '_sexy_' bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya.

Ia membuka lemarinya dan mulai memilih-milih pakaian mana yang akan dipakainya untuk 'Hari Spesial' yang tertulis di memonya. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya ia menentukan pilihannya pada _cardigan _hitam dengan kaus berwarna senada serta_ jeans_ putih untuk bawahannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur dan mencomot satu buah roti dengan selai kacang.

'Ah hampir lupa' pekiknya, ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam dalam kamarnya –sebuket mawar merah dengan sebuah benda yang mengikat mawar-mawar itu menjadi satu.

Setelah semua persiapan selesai, Naruto membuka pintu garasinya dan mengeluarkan mobilnya yang langsung melesat melewati jalanan yang terlihat sepi.

* * *

><p><strong>Yummylicious Café.<strong>

'_Baka_.' Entah sudah berapa kali aku sudah menggumam kata itu. Si bodoh itu berjanji akan datang jam 9, tetapi sekarang sudah pukul 12 siang dan dia belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Padahal ini adalah 'Hari Spesial' bagi kami, dimana setiap pasangan memperingati hari jadi mereka tiap satu tahun sekali.

Hari ini adalah hari jadi kami yang ke tiga tahun. Aku penasaran, kira-kira tahun ini ia akan memberiku kejutan apa.

Tahun pertama, tengah malam Naruto membawaku ke sebuah danau yang di tengahnya berderet rapi lilin-lilin kecil yang membentuk sebuah kata **'NaruSaku'**.

Tahun kedua, Naruto membawaku ke sebuah pulau dengan pesawat pribadinya, sebelum kami mendarat ia memintaku memandang laut. Ternyata dari dalam laut muncul para penyelam dan langsung membentuk barisan. _Ya, barisan itu membentuk sebuah kata yang sama_. **'NaruSaku'**.

Aku tak sabar menantikan apa yang akan ia lakukan tahun ini. Karena terlalu asyik melamun, aku tak menyadari kedatangan Naruto yang sudah ada di hadapanku.

"E-eh, Naruto, kapan kau datang?"

"Um.. sudah sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Kau terlalu asyik melamun jadi aku tak berani merusak khayalanmu," katamu sambil melahap _waffle_ yang kau pesan dengan lahap.

Aku juga mulai memesan. Makanan yang sama denganmu dengan minuman _orange_ jus sebagai pelengkap. Tak ada pembicaraan selama kami makan. Setelah selesai makan kau hanya senyum-senyum tak jelas sambil menatapku.

"Sakura?" ya inilah saat yang kutunggu, apa yang akan kau berikan tahun ini Naru-_kun_? Sebuah kalung berlian yang bertuliskan 'NaruSaku'? atau kau membuat _tattoo_ dengan nama 'NaruSaku'?. Aku menoleh padamu dengan perlahan, mencoba menyembunyikan kegiranganku saat ini. "Iya, ada apa Naru-_kun_?"

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Dan inilah saatnya. Kami-_sama_, apa yang ia akan berikan padaku tahun ini?

"Kau tahu ini apa?" katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah tisu bekas yang terlihat agak kotor.

"Tisu bekas?" kataku agak ragu. Apakah hadiahku tahun ini tisu bekas?. Kau terseyum sebelum bertanya kembali.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi kalau aku membakar tisu ini?" tunggu! Ini seperti trik _magic rose_ yang biasa ia lakukan padaku. Ah… tidak mungkin, ini kan hari _special_ kami.

"Terbakar habis?"

"Yak, pintar. Dan kalau terbakar habis …" dia membakar tisu itu dan muncullah sebuket mawar merah dari tangannya. Ah, trik yang biasa. Apa ini baru _opening_nya saja?

"_Happy Anniversary_ Saku-_chan_."

"Wah! Bungannya indah sekali." Aku memaksa ujung bibirku untuk tersenyum. Ayolah, pasti ada kejutan lain kan setelah ini?

"Wah, aku sudah terlambat! Hari ini aku ada meeting dengan _clien_ yang lumayan cerewet. Tak apa jika aku tinggal sendiri kan?" Kau bangkit dan mengecup keningku sekilas. Saat itu hatiku hancur, tidak ada kejutan tahun ini? Tidak ada sesuatu yang bertuliskan '**NaruSaku**' tahun ini? _TIDAK!_, batinku menjerit.

Kau berjalan menuju pintu keluar _café_, sebelum keluar kau berhenti sejenak dan berbalik menatapku. _Apakah sekarang waktunya kejutan untukku?_

"Saku-_chan_, jangan lupa bunganya! _Jaa_." Apa? Dia berhenti cuma gara-gara buket bunga ini?

Aku menatap buket bunga yang berada di atas meja dengan pandangan geram. Tahun pertama, romantis. Tahun kedua, lebih romantis lagi. Tahun ketiga? Apa ini? Hanya sebuket bunga? Ia mengajakku janjian di _café_ mahal pada jam 9 pagi hanya untuk SEBUKET BUNGA?

Aku memutuskan untuk pulang setelah membayar _bill_, sebelum aku bangun dari tempat duduk, aku bertemu Hinata, dan ia memintaku untuk duduk kembali.

"Sakura-_chan_, bunga ini dari siapa?" Hinata langsung mengambil buket mawar yang tergeletak di atas meja. Sedangkan aku mulai membuka salah satu situs pertemanan yang di ciptakan oleh seorang yang bernama Mark Sukerberg untuk menuangkan keluh kesahku hari ini.

"Naruto-_kun_?" lanjutnya lagi. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai pengganti jawaban 'iya'.

"Wah_, so sweet_! Sasu-_kun_ tak pernah memberikan buket mawar seperti ini padaku." Jika difikir benar juga kata Hinata, Naruto jauh lebih romantis daripada Sasuke. Tapi karena aku sudah terlanjur marah, aku tak menggubris kata-katanya.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menggambilnya."

"Wah, _arigatou_. E-eh tunggu dulu, cincin. Ini cincin Sakura-_chan_!" Ia mengguncangkan bahuku pelan, untuk sedikit mengalihkan pandanganku dari layar _handphone_. Mungkin ia memperlihatkan cincin yang Sasuke berikan padanya untuk lamaran.

"Selamat Hina-_chan_, akhirnya Sasuke melamarmu!" aku menghentikan aktifitasku sejenak dan memeluk Hinata sebentar sebagai ucapan selamat.

"Bukan, ini bukan cincinku. Ini milikmu. Selamat Saku-_chan_," ia memberiku buket bunga yang tadi. Gini giliran ia yang memelukku. Orang-orang dalam _café _memandang kami dengan pandangan aneh.

Aku tak melihat cincin dimanapun. Aku memutar-mutar buket bunga itu. Dan saat aku memutarnya ke arah bawah aku melihat sebuah benda berwarna perak yang bersinar sebagai pengikat bunga-bunga itu. Awalnya aku berfikir bunga-bunga itu dijadikan satu menggunakan kawat, tapi ternyata itu adalah cincin perak berhias dua buah berlian yang berwarna kuning dan merah muda.

Aku mengeluarkan cincin itu perlahan, dan di dalam cincin itu aku melihat sebuah tulisan, tulisan yang dari tadi aku tunggu. **'NaruSaku'**.

Tiba-tiba semua orang dalam _café _itu berdiri. Mereka membentuk sebuah formasi di panggung _café_ dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Lagu kesukaanku, _Marry U_.

_**Love oh baby my girl**_

_**You are my all**_

_**So beautifully radiant, my bride**_

_**A gift from God**_

_**Are you happy**_

_**Tears fall from your dark eyes**_

_**Until your dark hair turns white**_

_**My love, my girl**_

_**I'll swear my love**_

_**Saying I love you**_

_**I want to do it every day for a lifetime**_

_**Would you marry me**_

Sebelum lagu itu selesai, terdengar sebuah jentikan jari yang membuat orang-orang itu berhenti bernyanyi.

Muncullah Naruto dari tengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang itu. Ia berjalan ke arahku dengan _tuxedo _putih yang kontras dengan kulit _tan_nya.

Ia memang bukan seorang pangeran berkuda atau artis-artis Korea yang selama ini aku impi-impikan untuk menjadi pendampingku. Tapi dia punya sesuatu yang membuatku jatuh hati padanya. Sesuatu yang tak dimiliki oleh oleh pangeran berkuda atau artis-artis Korea. Sesuatu yang dinamakan **'cinta'**.

Ia melangkah dengan mantap ke arahku. Oh tidak, mataku terasa panas_. Jangan menangis Sakura-chan!_ Batinku menyemangati. Aku menggenggam tangan Hinata agar air mataku tidak tumpah.

Kini, ia sudah berada di depanku. Ia mulai berlutut dan mulai berbicara.

"Sakura-chan…" Aku melihat ia sedikit grogi menatapku.

"Apa menurutmu tiga tahun adalah waktu yang singkat?" kau berbicara lagi. Lidahku kelu, sebagai gantinya aku hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Aku … Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, sampai kapan pun aku tetap Naruto yang kau kenal. Hingga suatu hari nanti jika rambutku sudah memutih, aku tetap Naruto yang sama." Kau menarik nafas sejenak dan melanjutkan kata-katamu.

"Naruto yang tidak pernah bisa menghentikan tangismu, Naruto yang selalu pingsan jika melihat darah, Naruto yang selalu kau pukuli jika kau merasa sebal, Naruto si penggila ramen, Naruto yang tidak peka terhadap apa yang kau inginkan, Naruto yang selalu cemburu jika melihatmu dengan pria lain, Naruto yang terkadang agak kasar terhadapmu, Naruto yang selalu menciumi keningmu secara spontan." Kau berhenti sejenak.

"Apakah kau, Haruno Sakura bersedia hidup denganku? Menerima segala kekurangan yang ada pada diriku, bersedia menghabiskan sisa waktumu bersama denganku hingga akhir usia?"

Aku sudah mencoba menahan air mataku, tapi nyatanya sudah mula terisak sejak awal kau ada di hadapanku.

"…"

"Sakura-_chan_, jawab." Hinata berbisik padaku.

"Aku… A-Aku … AKUBERSEDIA." Aku mengucapkannya dalam satu tarikan nafas dan langsung menghambur ke pelukanmu.

Orang-orang dalam _café_ langsung menghujani kami dengan ucapan selamat. Lagu yang sempat terhenti kini dilanjutkan kembali.

_**Through hardships and difficulties, I do**_

_**I'll always be there, I do**_

_**Through our many days together, I do**_

_**I'll be thankful every day, My love**_

_**Accept this shining ring in my hand**_

_**That I've prepared from awhile back**_

_**With the same feelings today**_

_**I'll remember the promise made right now**_

_**Would you marry me**_

_**For a lifetime I'll be by your side, I do**_

_**Loving you, I do**_

_**Cherishing you through the snow and rain, I do**_

_**I'll protect you, My love**_

_**I have nothing else to give you but love**_

_**That's all, hardly valuable**_

_**Though I'm clumsy and am lacking**_

_**My love, my girl**_

_**I'll protect you**_

_**Will you promise me just one thing**_

_**That no matter what happens**_

_**We will love each other**_

_**That's it**_

_**Will you marry me, I do**_

* * *

><p>Fiuh~ akhirnya selese juga *lap keringet.<p>

Sempet ngerasa enggak PD waktu mau publish. Akhirnya, dengan keberanian yang setengah-setengah saya berani juga publish :D

Ide aneh ini dateng pas lagi liat MV Bonamananya SJ.

Ide pasaran?

Aneh?

Ancur?

Jelek?

EYD masih berantakan?

**Keep or Delete?**

**RnR ^^V**


End file.
